Hidden Messages, Double Meanings
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: Devi's Challenge! 10 short drabbles based on the second or third letter of each song that comes up on my iPod when in shuffle. SoulxMaka *Rated T for mild cursing


**Ok, this is a challenge I thought of! You put your iPod on shuffle, and whatever the second or third word is, you write a short drabble based on that word. I didn't really take inspiration from the actual songs, or some would have been very angsty and different than I wanted them to, but you can if you want to! Oh and if you decide to do a fanfiction based on my challenge, please write me as your source, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Messages, Double Meanings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Imagine (I Write Sins Not Tragedies, by Panic! At the Disco)<strong>

Just imagine. If she could travel into all of the stories she reads. Especially the adventurous romances. She could be the damsel in distress, just waiting for her prince for once, instead of being the one to always battle. She could do all the amazing things the heroine's do, be all the amazing things the heroine's be, instead of being boring old bookworm Maka. She could fall in love with a prince, have him whisk her away off into the sunset.

"Maka! Dinner's ready!"

But who needs just another prince? After all, her knight in shining armor is right here.

"Maka come on, it's getting cold" Soul walked into her room wearing an old t-shirt and sweats. Scratch that. Shining armor, her ass. But he's still her knight, and she still loves him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Wake (Gives You Hell, by All-American Rejects)<strong>

He just woke up. He had been dreaming about...he couldn't remember. The memory was already slipping out of his grasp...and just like that it was gone. Soul shrugged it off, put on a shirt, and walked out of his room. He was met with a wonderful sight: Maka cooking a nice big breakfast. He smirked, then snuck up behind her.

"Good morning. What do we have here?"

"Aah! Soul, you scared me, and now look at what you did! I'm burnt!" Maka exclaimed, turning around with the frying pan still in her hand and almost wacking Soul in the head and burning him.

"Sorry," Soul gave her puppy dog eyes, "I really am. Do I still get a big breakfast?"

"Is that all you care about?" But after a few seconds her pokerface broke and her scowl broke into a smile, "Alright, alright! Now leave me alone"

"You sound like Crona." Soul said with a smile and walked to the table. There he took a good look at Maka...and suddenly remembered what he was dreaming about. As soon as Maka turned around, he had a nosebleed.

"Soul? Why do you have a nosebleed? Blair's not here...or is she hiding?"

"No...she's gone...but...you...fashion show...Blair's clothes...gotta go." Soul rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused Maka. Then something clicked...

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!"

Ah, yes, waking up from a dream you can't remember can do you wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Have (You Make Me Feel, by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi)<strong>

She wrote down a list of all the things she doesn't _have_. A copy of Shakespeare's poems, a strawberry crepe, a boyfriend...that last one had been bothering one. Soul always bothered her about how she has no appeal. What if...what if no one will _ever_ like her. She sighed. It's no use agonizing over things that'll never change. She sighed again, then drew an arrow pointing from 'boyfriend' to 'Soul' then three question marks next to it. Then she went to bed.

**_-time-skip-to-morning-_**

_'Oh no, we're out of a lot of things.'_ Maka thought while looking at the almost-empty fridge. _'I'll go get some stuff from the store.' _She ran to her room and threw on an outfit. She grabbed a random piece of paper from her and wrote a note to Soul on it, leaving it on the kitchen table. Maka ran out the door.

**_-skip-to-when-Soul-wakes-up-_**

"Huh? Where is she? What's this...a note...'_ Hey, Soul. I'm running out to get some stuff since we're running out of food. –Maka'_" Soul was about to set the note down when it slipped out of his hands.

"Ack! Come back here, you pesky note!" Now he was talking to a piece of paper. Yeah, he wasn't always at his _coolest _in the mornings. "Gotcha! Hm?" Something was written on the back..._Maka's List of Things I Don't Have._ Intrigued, Soul read on. What he read last shocked him, but then he smirked.

"So the bookworm likes me, huh?"

**_-skip-to-when-Maka-gets-back-_**

"Hey Soul, I'm back." Maka set down her groceries and looked around for Soul.

"Looking for me?" Soul asked while hugging his meister.

"Huh? Soul?...um...what are you doing?"

"I'm something you don't have, huh? Well we're gonna have to change that." Soul grinned.

"What does that-mmph!" Maka got cut off by Soul, who had promptly planted his lips on Maka's.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"One, You didn't ask me! A proper gentleman asks! And two, you read the note!"

"Well yeah, you wrote me the note this morning on the back of your 'list'," he smirked as she cursed under her breath, "Anyway, where did you hear that about gentlemanness?...Ok fine! May I give you a kiss?"

"No."

"What?"

"You can't give me something I already have."

"What does that-mmph!"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Trying (Bullseye, by Aly &amp; Aj)<strong>

He was trying. He was trying to get good grades, trying not to get dissected by Stein, trying to not insult her. All because he wanted her to pay attention to him. He was trying to get her to care about all the extra effort he was putting in, just for her. He was trying so very hard to please her. And until she noticed, he would keep trying. After all, her reaction was completely worth it. Her smiles, her quick retorts, the fact that she cooked his favorite, all made it worth it. But if anyone asked if he was trying, he would deny it. After all, it was uncool to actually have to try for things. But after he tried and got Maka, he would maybe, just maybe, try to be a little less cool, just for her.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Lie (You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by The Offspring)<strong>

She hated lying. It made her like her Papa, who was a lying, idiotic, moron. But she couldn't help but lie. She had to, for her sake, for his, for their partnership. She had to lie to herself, to him, to everyone, keeping the truth locked deep inside of her, because no one, especially not him, could ever find out. If he did, Shinagami forbid, then who knows what could happen. Their partnership would probably be broken, the trust they've so carefully established shattered. He would reject her, then run to someone else, away from her. That was her biggest fear, that he would abandon her. That's why she had to keep the truth bottled up inside of her. No one, especially not him, could ever know. No one could ever know that she, Maka Albarn, loved Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Escape (Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace)<strong>

He needed an escape from all this madness around his house. Blair's crazy antics, Black Star's egomaniacal rantings, and above all, Maka altogether! First she'd yell at him, then she'd be nice to him, then she'd give him the cold shoulder. What is up with her? That girl has more faucets that a cut diamond*! He was tired of it! So he ran out the door with her yelling at his back, got on his motorcycle, and rode off in an angry huff.

-time-skip-

"Maka?"

"Soul? You came back?"

"Of course I did Maka! It's not cool to just run away."

"Oh ok. Well dinner's in the kitchen...you know what I can't hold it in! Soul!" And Maka stood up from the couch, ran at him, and hugged him with as much force as she could muster."

"Whoa! Miss me?" Soul smirked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She said in a whisper so small that Soul just barely caught it.

"What was that?"

"..."

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said I missed you and I'm sorry, alright!"

Soul laughed, "Cool," and thought that maybe he didn't need to escape from his Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Dreamed (Leave Out All the Rest, by Linkin Park)<strong>

He was kissing her. And she was kissing back. Her hands wove into his hair, and he moaned as his arms wound tighter around her back. She couldn't believe this was happening! It was like a dream come true! Oh, this felt so good, and-

_RIIIIIING! _She woke up with a start. It _was_ a dream! She couldn't believe it. Well...at least she had him while it lasted. Even if she could never have him in real life, at least she had him for that one dream, those small, fleeting moments giving her a glimpse of something she truly wanted, but could never really have.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Feel (Riot, by Three Days Grace)<strong>

He felt it. He felt the need to be close to her, to kiss her, to love her. Oh hot damn, was this feeling really...love? He loved her!

Maka was currently sprawled over the couch, reading a book. Her legs were slightly apart, one bent and the other one stretching off into the distance. Her hair, which was still slightly wet from her shower, was spread out all over the pillow and her shoulders. She was reading a book which sat on her chest, and she had definitely filled out over the years. She was so attractive, vulnerable lying there, that he almost couldn't take it. He unconsciously growled.

"Soul? Is there something wrong?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"What? No! Why would there be anything wrong? Of course there's nothing wrong! What are you talking about?"

"Um...ok?"

"..."

"..."

"You know if something's bothe-"

"Of course something is wrong!" he exploded, "How can I concentrate when you're like that! No self-righteous man would be able to concentrate with you like that!"

Maka was confused, but then she had an idea...

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like...that!" Soul gestured wildly.

"Hm?" She let out a small smile. Her plan was working. Then...he jumped on top of her. She squealed. The tables had turned, and she was _not_ expecting this!

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you're so bloody hot?" He muttered in a dangerously low voice.

"Um...?" she let out another squeak, her brain having shut down when her _weapon_ had jumped on top of her.

"That's it." And just like that, he kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but then she melted right into him and kissed back. They both felt like they could run fifty miles, and broke apart panting.

'So this is what it feels like to kiss Maka.'

'So this is what it feels like to be kissed by Soul.'

And they both silently agreed...it felt amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Good (The Good Life, by Three Days Grace)<strong>

She had always been a good little girl. She was the top of her class. She wore good and decent clothes. She was polite and courteous (most of the time).

But when it came to Soul Eater Evans, she was anything _but_ good. Her thought ran astray, she bluntly cut off the crazy fan girls, and she was incessantly yelling at the actual object of her affections.

She really did like him, but she didn't know the right way to react to her heart. That's why she lashed out; she felt trapped and didn't know what to do.

She had always been a good little girl. But Soul had changed that.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Sometimes (Good Feeling, by Flo Rida)<strong>

"Oohh, sometimes, I get a good feeling, yeah. I get a feeling that I never never had before, no, no no, I get a good feeling, yeah." Maka sang along to the radio.

"Sounds cool."

"Aah! Soul! I thought you wouldn't be here for another half-hour!"

"Yeah, well, Black Star trashed the place and they kicked us out, so..."

"Um, how long were you spying in me?" Maka asked, suddenly aware that she was in _very_ short shorts and a tight camisole.

"Just long enough to hear you sing the chorus." He smirked.

"MAKA CHO-!"

"Not so fast. You are _not_ gonna chop me this time." He brought his hand up and with lightning-fast reflexes, reached up, grabbed her hand, and trapped it on the wall behind her, pushing her back in the process. She, becoming frustrated, brought her other hand up and prepared to chop him, but the same thing happened. The books dropped to the side and she suddenly realized she was _very_ vulnerable. But being as brave and stubborn as she was, she looked with determination into Soul's eyes. He chuckled.

"You just don't know when to give up, don't you."

"You just don't know the right tactics to make me give up." She shot back. They were so close they could both feel each other's ragged breath.

"Touché," he smirked, "So maybe I should try something a little different." He closed the gap between them. Her eyes widened, but almost immediately fluttered shut. To her credit, she kept shut at first, but then she let out a tiny moan. She could feel Soul smirk under her. Soul held both of her hands with one of his, while the other trailed down and came to rest on her hip. After a while, they came up for air, and they both broke out in a grin.

"So am I forgiven for 'spying' on you?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly while smiling.

And from then on, sometimes Soul _did_ get a very good feeling, all thanks to Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I must have a lot of Three Days Grace on my iPod if their songs came up three time...omg that's so ironic! Three Days Grace came up three times! Um...yeah...they're awesome, if you don't know them then check them out. Personally, I think the guitar rifts of 'Riot' are AMAZING! Ok, enough of my blabbering.<strong>

**1. I found this one ok. I wanted to make it kewt at the end.**

**2. I like the ending of this one. I was inspired by my 'friend'...yeah he's annoying...**

**3. Oh smart Maka. What are we going to to with you?**

** Soul: She could kiss me.**

** Maka: MAKA-CHOP!**

** Devi; not the right time, Soul...*shakes head***

**4 & 5. I wanted something that was purely their thoughts. I found Soul's slightly amusing, but I really loved Maka's because it was a just a little angsty.**

**6. *the diamonds-faucets thing actually came from a classmate of mine. Last year we were writing our own 'Six Word Memoirs', and his was 'Like a diamond, has many faucets.' So I'm just crediting him for that ^-^ Mine was 'Being me: harder than you think.' Oh yes, I'm deep *creepy grin***

**7. This one was something I _had _to do. I mean c'mon the idea was, obvious much?**

**8. I liked this one. It was simple, and just a little funny.**

**9. This one was kind of hard. We all know Maka isn't always the good little girl she pretends to be, so knowing that Soul was somewhat of a delinquent, I took inspiration from that.**

**10. I really liked this one. I decided to actually add the song into this one, don't ask me why, I just had a good feeling(*grin* get it? LOL pun wasn't intended, but whatever XD). The ending was kind of hard, so sorree if it's not the best.^-^"'**

**Note: none of these drabbles, except for _maybe _4 & 5, are connected in any way. So read them each as seperate stories.  
><strong>

**Yes, a lot of these were very short, but these are just drabbles. If anyone has any** **requests for stories, drabbles, etc., please let me know. Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
